A vampires sweetheart
by woodfairy140
Summary: title explains it.Based on real events.
1. Chapter 1

Anther story is about a boy vampire going to high school. He starts off in ninth grade and goes through to his senior year changing his appearance slightly each time to make it look as though he really was getting older. Really likes this human girl, can't take his eyes off of her, but doesn't make any contact because he knows she will be frightened of him and he will want to drink her blood. The girl is amazing and when she starts to show interest in another boy he gets to realizing that if he doesn't open up more he is going to loose her. But he is intensely shy knowing that his condition causes attraction in humans only makes him more shy even though he plays that off as too cool for the place. The girl looks strong but delicate and as he watches her constantly paying attention to the most minute of details he realizes she is wasting away, though her mind stays strong and intelligent. Her skin begins to loose it's tan her face becomes more pale her eyes sprout bags beneath them her shiny hair dulls her bones begin to poke out at all angles her lips become more red and she becomes more slow in her ever graceful movements. She looks gothic and tragic and haunted and weak and ever so fragile. Tempting. He decides to monitor her, become her silent protector, and watch for the cause of her pain. He follows her home. She catches the bus and he runs, he follows her on her long walk home, he sits on the roof of her old house and listens to the screeching of a woman, the angry sarcastic comments a different young woman makes, and the humming of his girl as she goes about the house doing her chores till dark. Sometimes she goes to a clearing to read, where she becomes a nymph a goddess in his eyes. Every morning at four she goes for a three mile run. Sometimes she'll walk through the thicket behind her decrepit home where she writes with her light hands and long elegant fingers. Once she fell asleep in the clearing and he lightly dropped from the tree he had been perched upon to land not three feet from this sleeping beauty. For long moments he stared crouched at her lovely form. Her hair was spread out on one side, her head rested gently on one outstretched arm her long lashes rested against her cheek and her red lips were relaxed a half smile lingering on the corners. He examines her blemish free neck pale smooth and elegant. It looks to thin to be able to support her head. He cautiously reaches out a long finger and as gentle as a butterfly's caress strokes the exposed vein showing a blue green under the thin pale skin. She hums gently in her sleep, the corners of her mouth jerk upward once and fade back to their original position. He sharply intakes a breath. Curious he looks down at the arm supporting her head wondering if the creamy skin feels just as soft as the skin at her neck. Her arm is turned so that the palest skin shows her veins a tantalizing mystery barely hinted at until the delicate web reaches the inside of her wrist. Ever so gently he takes her light hand in his. He delights to know that her artists hand and fingers are really as elegant and soft and light and as perfect as they looked to him. She stirs and with a final kiss on that perfect hand he recedes back into the tree, continuing his vigil.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl lives alone in the woods in a large wood house with solar energy to power it and acres of land thickly covered in lush fo

He begins to suspect she is on to him. As he waits patiently after school at the bus stop, mingling yet never loosing sight or sound of her, each and every day if possible he notices her glancing ever more frequently his way. One heart-stopping (metaphorically speaking of course) afternoon as she was boarding the bus and he was watching her intently making sure no one harmed her in the frantic rush to get a good seat on the bus she looked over at him and stared hard. He was wearing his favorite pair of aviator sunglasses and was certain that she could not see his penetrating gaze through the dark lenses. He knew she did not know if he was staring at her or not, but it didn't matter to him. He felt as though the world had paused as though they were the only two people on this earth, their eyes connected and locked. She looked strong again, proud, defiant and mysterious. Her large dark eyes glittered in the sun and her wavy hair lifted in the breeze. HIHi His breath had stopped. He wanted to keep her inquisitive gaze locked with his for a while, only he and her sharing this precious connected moment.

She broke the stare first, heading onto the bus and plopping herself on a seat next to her best friend. He was brought jarringly back into reality by one of his human acquaintances chastising him for spacing out. He could have cared less. He could not tear his eyes off of her as he watched her laugh and talk intently with her friend of whose name he did not know. Her friend was almost the polar opposite of her, with short sandy hair, blue-green eyes, a sun kissed glow and a heavy bone structure. Her friend was of average height, almost a head shorter than his girl, she was not as angular, but soft. As he watched the bus heave away he saw out of the corner of his eyes that she was searching the bus pavilion. For him? Dare he hope? After a few minutes of inane chatter with the idiots of the school, he claimed his nonexistent mother was coming to pick him up and once the coast was clear took of at a run through the short cut he had created. He reached her stop in enough time to hide from her view as he watched her wave goodbye to her friend and thank the bus driver before lightly jumping down the bus steps. He watched as she began her trek home lugging her heavy backpack along and looking down at the sidewalk. He kept pace with her hoping no one would recognize him as he dared to walk out in the open about ten feet behind her. He watched her hair gently glint in the afternoon sun, her slim hips merely suggesting a sway, her long legged gait, and the way her long slender arms swayed with each step she took. She shifted the weight of her pack to the other shoulder and he ached to go over and relieve her of that burden. But no. He could not risk frightening her. That little connection must have shaken her up. He usually was very careful to avoid her gaze looking away from her when she glanced up her eyes directed at him. He knew she couldn't help it though. He knew how absolutely tempting he was to the humans, how his dark brown hair was lush and his honey eyes gleamed and his tan skin glowed. He knew how his prey was inadvertently attracted to him. A friend of his had once described their kind as wolf in sheep's clothing. They were almost precisely that. But lord help him he couldn't seem to get this girl out of his mind! He knew that it was wrong stalking her day and night, worshiping her silently, looking at this human girl with such awe. He knew she would come to him if he so wished, feeling the mystery and attraction that compelled humans to bare their necks or wrists to him. He scowled. For once he wished that a human would approach him not out of lust or desire but out of a true yearning to know him and understand his views of the world. As he watched her settle down in her clearing from a tree he thought for the nth time that perhaps she would want to approach them for those reasons if he gave her a little encouragement. She was extraordinarily intelligent, wise beyond her young years, but she was modest about it as though she had no inkling that she was smarter than everyone else that her way of doing things was so different it could be nothing but right. Maybe he would be able to share his knowledge of the world with her. She laughed out loud suddenly as if sensing his thoughts and responding. She was merely reacting to something she had read in a book. That laugh, full of giggles, drew him out of his reverie. No he could not complicate her life any more than it already was. She had enough on her plate already and her hands were full. He studied her profile as she read and carefully noted the shifting of emotions that flitted across her face constantly. In all his many years he had not seen some one who took such joy out of reading, perhaps even more than he himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Another story about a boy vampire going to high school

Another story about a boy vampire going to high school. He starts off in ninth grade and goes through to his senior year changing his appearance slightly each time to make it look as though he really was getting older. Really likes this human girl, can't take his eyes off of her, but doesn't make any contact because he knows she will be frightened of him and he will want to drink her blood. The girl is amazing and when she starts to show interest in another boy he gets to realizing that if he doesn't open up more he is going to loose her. But he is intensely shy knowing that his condition causes attraction in humans only makes him more shy even though he plays that off as too cool for the place. The girl looks strong but delicate and as he watches her constantly paying attention to the most minute of details he realizes she is changing, though her mind stays strong and intelligent. Her skin begins to loose it's tan her face becomes more pale her eyes look bruised beneath them her shiny hair dulls her bones begin to poke out at all angles her lips become more red and she becomes more slow in her ever graceful movements. She looks gothic and tragic and haunted and weak and ever so fragile. Tempting. He decides to monitor her, become her silent protector, and watch for the cause of her pain. He follows her home. She catches the bus and he runs, he follows her on her long walk home, he sits on the roof of her old house and listens to the screeching of a woman, the angry sarcastic comments a different young woman makes, and the humming of his girl as she goes about the house doing her chores till dark. Sometimes she goes to a clearing to read, where she becomes a nymph a goddess in his eyes. Every morning at four she goes for a three mile run. Sometimes she'll walk through the thicket behind her decrepit home where she writes with her light hands and long elegant fingers. Once she fell asleep in the clearing and he lightly dropped from the tree he had been perched upon to land not three feet from this sleeping beauty. For long moments he stared crouched at her lovely form. Her hair was spread out on one side, her head rested gently on one outstretched arm her long lashes rested against her cheek and her red lips were relaxed a half smile lingering on the corners. He examines her blemish free neck pale smooth and elegant. It looks to thin to be able to support her head. He cautiously reaches out a long finger and as gentle as a butterfly's caress strokes the exposed vein showing a blue green under the thin pale skin. She hums gently in her sleep, the corners of her mouth jerk upward once and fade back to their original position. He sharply intakes a breath. Curious he looks down at the arm supporting her head wondering if the creamy skin feels just as soft as the skin at her neck. Her arm is turned so that the palest skin shows her veins a tantalizing mystery barely hinted at until the delicate web reaches the inside of her wrist. Ever so gently he takes her light hand in his. He delights to know that her artist's hand and fingers are really as elegant and soft and light and as perfect as they looked to him. She stirs and with a final kiss on that perfect hand he recedes back into the tree, continuing his vigil.

He begins to suspect she is on to him. As he waits patiently after school at the bus stop, mingling yet never loosing sight or sound of her, each and every day if possible he notices her glancing ever more frequently his way. One heart-stopping (metaphorically speaking of course) afternoon as she was boarding the bus and he was watching her intently making sure no one harmed her in the frantic rush to get a good seat on the bus she looked over at him and stared hard. He was wearing his favorite pair of aviator sunglasses and was certain that she could not see his penetrating gaze through the dark lenses. He knew she did not know if he was staring at her or not, but it didn't matter to him. He felt as though the world had paused as though they were the only two people on this earth, their eyes connected and locked. She looked strong again, proud, defiant and mysterious. Her large dark eyes glittered in the sun and her wavy hair lifted in the breeze. HIHi His breath had stopped. He wanted to keep her inquisitive gaze locked with his for a while, only he and her sharing this precious connected moment.

She broke the stare first, heading onto the bus and plopping herself on a seat next to her best friend. He was brought jarringly back into reality by one of his human acquaintances chastising him for spacing out. He could have cared less. He could not tear his eyes off of her as he watched her laugh and talk intently with her friend of whose name he did not know. Her friend was almost the polar opposite of her, with shoulder length sandy hair, gray eyes, a sun kissed glow and a generous smile. Her friend was of average height, almost a head shorter than his girl, she was not as angular, but soft. As he watched the bus heave away he saw out of the corner of his eyes that she was searching the bus pavilion. For him? Dare he hope? After a few minutes of inane chatter with the idiots of the school, he claimed his nonexistent mother was coming to pick him up and once the coast was clear took of at a run through the short cut he had created. He reached her stop in enough time to hide from her view as he watched her wave goodbye to her friend and thank the bus driver before lightly jumping down the bus steps. He watched as she began her trek home lugging her heavy backpack along and looking down at the sidewalk. He kept pace with her hoping no one would recognize him as he dared to walk out in the open about ten feet behind her. He watched her hair gently glint in the afternoon sun, her slim hips merely suggesting a sway, her long legged gait, and the way her long slender arms swayed with each step she took. She shifted the weight of her pack to the other shoulder and he ached to go over and relieve her of that burden. But no. He could not risk frightening her. That little connection must have shaken her up. He usually was very careful to avoid her gaze looking away from her when she glanced up her eyes directed at him. He knew she couldn't help it though. He knew how absolutely tempting he was to the humans, how his dark brown hair was lush and his honey eyes gleamed and his tan skin glowed. He knew how his prey was inadvertently attracted to him. A friend of his had once described their kind as wolf in sheep's clothing. They were almost precisely that. But lord help him he couldn't seem to get this girl out of his mind! He knew that it was wrong stalking her day and night, worshiping her silently, looking at this human girl with such awe. He knew she would come to him if he so wished, feeling the mystery and attraction that compelled humans to bare their necks or wrists to him. He scowled. For once he wished that a human would approach him not out of lust or desire but out of a true yearning to know him and understand his views of the world. As he watched her settle down in her clearing from a tree he thought for the nth time that perhaps she would want to approach them for those reasons if he gave her a little encouragement. She was extraordinarily intelligent, wise beyond her young years, but she was modest about it as though she had no inkling that she was smarter than everyone else that her way of doing things was so different it could be nothing but right. Maybe he would be able to share his knowledge of the world with her. She laughed out loud suddenly as if sensing his thoughts and responding. She was merely reacting to something she had read in a book. That laugh, full of giggles, drew him out of his reverie. No he could not complicate her life any more than it already was. She had enough on her plate already and her hands were full. He studied her profile as she read and carefully noted the shifting of emotions that flitted across her face constantly. In all his many years he had not seen some one who took such joy out of reading, perhaps even more than he himself.

The next day at school he has a test he has to study for so he goes into his classroom early, knowing full well this will put him very close to her as she has this class right before him and she sometimes stayed after class. Indeed she was there looking at a specimen jar on the counter, staring at it in awe, her eyes round and her cheeks slightly sucked in. He hurried past her to his seat, anxious to sit and pretend as though her being in the classroom does not affect him. He aware of her movements his extra senses picking up on the most minute of details, the way her long bangs swished when she pushed them aside, how her steady breathing sometimes faltered when she saw something of interest, how her delicate black sandals scrapped the floor with every shift in her movement. He heard her muffled "cool" as she examined the thing in the jar. She rushed over to the professor anxious to let him see the thing that awed her so. He was practically bursting with curiosity but kept his head down hands moving and ears open listening to the professor and her converse. Suddenly he heard the professor suggest she show it to him and he blushed furiously feeling the rush of hot liquid that allowed him the warm feel of humans fill his face, heating it, and sending a tingling sensation through his whole body as he realized she was coming over here. His breath quickened and he quickly stopped breathing. His head pulsed as he looked up at her. She was wearing very tight olive car-

go pants that looked as though they had been stained with dirt especially at the knees and washed and washed but still retained the lingering effects. She was wearing a sparkly buckled belt that fit her bohemian way of dressing nicely, and was wearing a much used and abused light blue hoodie, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He did not watch her as she made her way over to him, did not concentrate on the slap of her sandals, or the swish of her hair, or the thrum of her heart. The heat drained form his face as he realized that she was very close to him, about to talk to him. He felt as though a stampede of elephants had just made their way across his insides and a blizzard had started in his chest and was now making its way up to his head. RRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!! The bells, damn them had stripped him of a chance to talk to her! He looked up now and saw that she had set the damn jar down and was hefting her heavy pack onto her thin shoulders, rushing to leave before the late bell sounded. He felt highly annoyed but swiftly let it pass when he remembered she was in his last class.

His last class was social studies and the only class they had together. He sat next to an obnoxious girl, who dressed as though her clothing had been run through a shredder and who's hair was so overly product that it seem as though her hair was straw. He cherished those moments spent in the same room as his girl filling his lungs and tantalizing his senses with her heady scent. Sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, he would catch her sneaking glances at him, and he would hold still, chin up, eyes looking straight ahead as though looking out the windows, and allow her to look. He wanted her to notice the proud structure of his shoulders and back, to notice the straight nose, the full lips, the intelligent hard eyes that made up his countenance. He wanted to impress this human without using his vampire attraction by releasing pheromones. She looks away and he goes back to his notes, not really listening to the teacher talk, lost in his thoughts. In his whole life he couldn't remember being this hungry, this thirsty, this feeling as though there is nothing inside of his skin. He often feels as if she is staring right into his mind, uncovering his myriad of secrets, turning him inside out for everyone to see. He always feels so obvious around her, like a spotlight has been put on him and he is pretending to be the wall behind him. The teacher announces a movie. He has already seen this. He moves his chair around so that he is directly behind her. The teacher begins the movie and everyone gets very quite. He can hear the beating of many pulses. Only one matters to him.

He watches her prop her head up in her hands and run one elegant hand, the one he had kissed, through her hair. He swallows the venom that immediately fills his mouth and concentrates on only her scent. She smells dark and heady and sweet and erotic. Her shampoo smells like luxurious fruit, although how fruit can smell luxurious is beyond him. Her clothes smell like sunshine and dew and vanilla ice cream. Vanilla ice cream? Hmm.

The sent settles and mingles with the blend of adolescents. It is not difficult to locate her individual sent. Hers is more . . .. mature then the others. Like the bouquet of an expensive wine. Beautiful. He recklessly let his mind wander, imagining the taste of her blood, thick and fiery down his parched throat, rejuvenating him as no other essence in life. NO! He mustn't lose control like that! Already found he had scooted foreword in his seat, his body tense and ready for the kill. Immediately he slackened his muscles and slumped his spine, slouching in his seat. For the rest of the period he concentrated solely on the movie, his hands relaxed in his lap, relieved when the movie was stopped and the bell rang.

He needed to get out of here fast, but inconspicuously, so he took off at a loping walk in the opposite direction of her. Mentally berating himself for his momentary lapse in concentration, he did not notice the annoying girl, Kacy, trailing behind him.

"Hey, what's up!" Kacy was right behind him. He turned, thankful that his glasses hid his angry eyes, and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Kace." His reply was that false sincerity he had perfected over the years.

"So did you see that movie they had down at the Mall last night?"

"Nope" He knew where this conversation was going.

" You wanna go see it tonight.?" She seemed hesitant.

What the hell. It would get his mind off of _her_ and make him look more normal than he had in days. Besides, Kacy was kind of cute, if very dull, and had a little case of infatuation. He would humor her.

"Sure why not"

"Really!" She sounded surprised and relieved, as though she had been all set for him to decline. He grinned lazily and looked down at her. She was smiling a smile she had most likely practiced forever in the mirror. Indeed, she was now studying her reflection in his shiny glasses, not even bothering to search for his eyes. Humans could be so shallow, but then again he knew vampyres whom were shallow as well.

" What time do you want to meet there?"

"Um, the movie shows at seven- fifteen so, seven!"

" Okay, sounds good. See you tonight!" With a pitiful attempt at a seductive smile she sauntered off, eager to brag about her date with the object of her, and most of the girls in the schools, affections.

He frowned as he continued his walk to the bus shelter, dreading the coming of seven, wondering what he had got himself into.


End file.
